


Dances with Werewitches

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, klaroline kink, klarolinekink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: When Kol gets himself into trouble, Klaus has no choice but to reach out to the very same girl he's been obsessing over for years. Little does he know that her plan to seduce him is already well underway. Klaroline smutty comedy written for Klaroline Fall Bingo, 2020.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 90
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	1. I Need a Favor...

Hello my lovelies! This was written for Klaroline Fall Bingo. Check it out on tumblr at klarolinefallbingo, and don't forget to follow me at Eliliyah! The prompt was, "Slutty Costume."

* * *

**Dances with Werewitches**

"And why do I care about going to a slutty costume party?" Caroline looked at her best friend with disdain, clearly unamused by this prospect. True, she'd found Tyler making out with Hayley after the big Whitmore-Duke football game. False, she cared. She'd been looking to ditch his overly oiled ass for months. Seriously, the guy needed to lay off the nachos. If that maybe-Aussie maybe-American skank wanted him for her bang-of-the-month club, she could have him. Caroline did not care. If anything, it was a relief. She was single and loving it. Seriously.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the blonde's transparency. "It's not a slutty costume party," she explained again. "It's a party that gives you an excuse to wear a slutty costume. You know Elena is going to be there dressed like little miss goody-two-shoes."

"She and Stefan are going as UN Peacekeepers," the senior interjected. After a moment, she added to herself, "Like that's not a career that ends in disaster."

Bonnie looked at her quizzically, but let it go. "He's lucky. She told me she wanted to be Raggedy Ann. We can go as something fun, something exciting, something-"

"Slutty?"

"Exactly!" Bonnie smiled coyly before breaking out the best motivation she could. "Klaus Mikaelson is going to be there."

Caroline's entire posture changed; she had to bite back a smile. "What do I care if he's there?" She tried playing it off as casual, but failed.

Again, her best friend rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You've been crushing on him since he was our TA freshman year. Remember how many questions you had?"

"It was a hard class!"

Bonnie stared at her roommate with a bored expression. "It was Intro to Occult Studies." Caroline looked at her like that didn't negate anything. "We're witches, Caroline," she explained, growing mildly irritated. "You asked him what the points of a pentagram represented."

"The question was-"

"Perfectly straightforward," she finished for the not-so-dumb blonde. "You just wanted to hear that sexy accent of his."

Caroline's sapphire eyes flashed and narrowed. "You think his accent is sexy?"

A wide grin spread across Bonnie's face. "And I rest my case. We're going."

* * *

"My boobs are going to pop out of this thing!" Caroline's complaints got lost in the pounding bass of the sweaty club. She was indeed in a very, very revealing costume. She was dressed in a ridiculously tight red and black lacy corset dress and black knee-high lace-up shiny leather stiletto boots. Fake blood dribbled down her chin, tiny enamel fangs peeking out from beneath her gums. The caramel-skinned witch was similarly dressed in white with angel wings. She may not have been rocking the fake fangs, but the cleavage bursting out of her top was anything but innocent.

"Yeah, don't breathe too much or you'll have a wardrobe malfunction," Bonnie agreed, scanning the crowd. "Do you see Enzo?" she asked anxiously, hoping the hot grad student would be there. She'd been through a bad break up from a guy with bad taste in clothes and a lot of family issues; she hadn't dated a lot since. Enzo was the first man in a while to catch her eye, and she was determined to catch his... one breast at a time.

"Over there, talking to Stefan. God, they went with Raggedy Ann and Andy." Caroline nodded over at the punch bowl, scowling. Their best guy friend looked fucking ridiculous. His girlfriend didn't look any better. They were wearing blue and white checked coveralls, Elena's a dress, and red yarn mops on their heads. "Jeez, do you think we should go spill punch all over him to give him an excuse to save what's left of his dignity?" she asked with a grimace, only half kidding.

"You'd certainly be doing him a favor, sweetheart," came an accented voice behind them, making the fake vampire jump.

"Klaus!" Caroline held a hand over her heart, startled and rattled as Bonnie laughed good naturedly.

"At your service, milady," he teased, leaning down to brush his stubbled lips against the back of her hand. A jolt of electricity shot through her body, settling as a warmth in her lower belly. The handsome older man was dressed in Renaissance-era clothing, his sandy blonde hair curling behind his ears. He shot her an amused smirk, quirking an eyebrow. "Vampire, I take it?"

"What gave me away?" she laughed, barely noticing that Bonnie had ditched her when Enzo had waved her over to save him from Elena's incessant self-centered whining. Klaus smirked and leaned forward to flick the tip of her tiny fang. Blushing, she stuttered out, "A-and you're, like, a nobleman, or something?" He smiled at her and she blushed. "Y-you look amazing. Did you have it custom tailored?"

Klaus was dressed in what looked to be vintage 15th century clothing that cost proportionally more than her VW bug. He could easily have passed for royalty in his deep red velvet frock coat with silver fasteners and black leather pants. His slim waist was highlighted by an expensive-looking black leather belt tied in a loop and decorated with large silver medallions. And she was sure those shoes were worth more than her mother's diamond earrings. "Oh, this?" he asked casually, looking himself over. "Just something I had in the attic. Feels like I've had it for ages." She caught herself staring at the neckline of the ruffled white silk shirt peeking up from beneath his coat and blushed again. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked with a curl of his upper lip, holding out his arm.

"Sure!" she replied a little too quickly. "I mean, yeah. I could definitely use a drink." Flashing him a dazzling white smile, she hooked her elbow in his and let him lead her over to the punch bowl. Thankfully, Elena and Stefan had gone off to be emo somewhere else. Bonnie was busy grinding against Enzo on the dancefloor. "Thanks," she said sweetly when he handed her a misting cup of blood red fruit punch thickened with gelatin to look like the real thing. She took a sip, immediately noticing that it was spiked with vodka. The grad student's eyes flashed what she could have sworn was gold when a droplet dribbled down her chin. Holding his gaze, she swiped it up with her thumb and licked it away. "Want to try?" she asked innocently, holding out her cup.

Klaus never looked away as he took the glass and set it down. "Not the drink." Caroline felt her pulse quicken, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "Dance?" He led her to the middle of the room without waiting for a response.

The witch didn't hesitate when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was shocked by how well he could move; it was like dancing with a mountain lion. His hips gyrated against hers in time with the pounding base, the disco ball glittering around the room amidst the red strobe lights casting the entire place in an otherworldly glow. She lost herself in the music, eyes closing as she focused on the feeling of his body on hers. He was all lean muscle and flat planes of perfection. Half the night past without either of them noticing.

Klaus ran his hands up and down her ribs, his thumbs brushing the steel bones caging covering her breasts. "Love the costume," he whispered in her ear, stubble scraping her cheek as his hot breath set her skin on fire. She was suddenly very aware of just how slutty her outfit was. Her dress was both too much and not enough, and it was clear he felt the same way. "Did you know I was coming tonight?" His voice was teasing, taunting, tantalizing.

Opening her eyes, she playfully shook her head, golden curls bouncing over her breasts. "I had no idea."

"Liar." She flashed him an impish grin, and he smiled at her with his dimples. "Would you like to know a secret?" She eagerly nodded her head. He leaned closer, his face so close that the tips of their noses touched. "You're why I came."

Her voice went up in pitch; she was clearly surprised. "Me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked with a wide smile. He'd been obsessing over her for years, ever since he'd been her TA during his latest undergrad. It was only recently that he'd learned just how special she truly was. _And how much he needed her._

"Well, yeah," she admitted sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd noticed me."

Klaus simply shook his head, his hands wandering down her sides. "It would be impossible not to notice you, Caroline. Your essence would hover around me, harangue me until I did." She looked at him with wide eyes, unsure what to say. He simply smirked at her, again leaning close enough for their skin to touch. "Witches have that effect on men like me."

The blonde suddenly snapped out of her lust and pulled back, placing her hands flat on his chest. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," he replied in a husky whisper. "I know you aren't majoring in Occult Studies because you wish to study the _history_ of witchcraft. You _are_ a witch."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she sputtered.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed golden; this time she was sure. "Don't you?"

Caroline knew she should have been terrified, but she'd never been more aroused in her life. "What are you?" she asked in wonder, eyes fixated on his burning irises. She felt arousal burst through her when a set of very real double fangs peeked out from behind his gums, black veins spider webbing down below his glowing orbs. "You're a vampire," she whispered, pelvis moving in time with his as he pulled her tighter when a slow song came on.

"Hybrid, actually," he corrected. "I'm one of a kind. Like you."

The blonde gulped. _What did he know?_ "There are plenty of witches."

"That's true. Like your friend Bonnie dancing with my fellow Brit over there." Klaus smirked knowingly. "But not many who are also a werewolf," he whispered into her ear. Caroline quickly clapped a warning hand over his mouth, yelping like the creature she was when his fang nipped her. "No need to be shy, love. I've been looking for someone like you for a very long time."

Suddenly, she felt her hackles raise; she was on guard as she eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want me with?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, her tone iron.

The hybrid let his magical features recede, smiling at her with his dimples. "Just a spell," he replied innocently. He dropped his fiery gaze to her breasts, reaching up to trail a nail down the line of her corset. "But we can talk about that later. I really did come here to see you, and not just because I need a favor."

"I don't do _that_ kind of favor," she spat, offended.

Klaus laughed out loud. "I assure you, that's not the kind I had in mind, but if you have other ideas..."

Caroline scoffed, pulling away. "And I'm believing you because of the surprise lobotomy?"

Klaus chased after her as she stalked off toward the punch bowl. "Believe it because it's true," he said earnestly. "I wasn't talking about that. I really do like you." She hmphed and poured herself a large glass of the steaming red liquid, quickly downing it. "You-you're strong; you're beautiful; you're full of light. I enjoy you."

"Oh, wow." She looked at him like he'd grown a second head instead of fangs. "Lay off the flirting and just tell me what you want." After a moment, she crossed her arms over her chest in _just_ the right spot to reveal more of her creamy flesh. "And what's in it for me."

He took a step toward her, invading her air space. "As I said, we can talk about that later." He backed her up against the table, leaning in to inhale deeply of her lemony scent. "Let's get out of here," he whispered right into her ear, his breath tickling her.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea..." She was embarrassed that her voice sounded just a little bit breathy, arousal clouding her mind.

But Klaus wasn't backing down. "I do," he replied firmly, taking her by the hand. He flipped it over and gently kissed the back of it, smirking when she let him lead her outside, eyes fixated on his. Before she could object to getting in his car, he flashed them up against the wall and attacked her mouth with his.

A small voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her. _This is all part of his plan._ Unfortunately, that part was smaller than the ache between her thighs. As a werewitch, she had better instincts than most. Her wolf inherently knew that Klaus meant her no harm, which was good because his hands were eagerly tugging at the strings of her corset dress. Whatever his diabolical plan, it was secondary to getting in her pants.

Ah, if only she'd been wearing pants...

When he ran his fingers over her panties, lightly caressing her slit, she lost all sense of reason. A feral snarl erupted from the back of her throat as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, quickly spinning them around. Trusting him to hold her weight, she reached down and tore off her g-string like tissue paper. She awkwardly untied his belt with one hand, smacking him away when he tried to help. Smirking, he returned to his explorations of her pussy. He ghosted his fingers over her clit far too lightly. She pulled her arm from around his neck and ripped his frock coat open with two hands.

"Fuck, sweetheart, Klaus groaned when she freed his cock, stroking his hard shaft up and down. "Keep doing that." Like he could stop her. She wound her fingers in his golden curls with one hand while violently working his cock up and down. She ground down on his hand, encouraging him to enter her with two fingers.

"Yeah, just like that," she moaned as he set a brutal pace, quickly sending her flying. She rubbed her thumb over his head, milking out the precum. Pulling away, she graphically licked the sweet and salty liquid off her thumb, eyes hazy with want. Eyes flashing gold, Klaus flashed them around and quickly entered her warm, wet heat. She pulled his face to hers for a bruising kiss as she shattered on the spot, her walls convulsing all around him. "Again." Her voice was a command he obeyed. He thrust in and out of her, feeling himself growing closer to the edge.

Klaus kissed and nipped his way down her throat, finally ripping away her dress to free her breasts and leave her bare before him. She knew she should have been embarrassed being naked pressed up against the brick wall while he was fully clothed, but she couldn't have cared less as he pushed into her deeper and deeper, his mouth latching around a nipple and sucking hard. Besides, he was a vampire, right? Well, sort of. If anyone caught them, he could just compel them, right? Right. She'd have to think more on that one later. At the moment, she was rapidly nearing an orgasm, and an idea occurred to her.

Caroline pulled him off her by his golden curls, confusion evident on his face. "Bite me," she whispered huskily, riding him up and down as the brick cut into her back.

The hybrid's jaw dropped, gums itching. "What? Caroline, are you sure?" She vehemently nodded her head up and down, and suddenly the blood in her jugular was screaming at him. _Werewitch blood was just what he needed._ "Have you done this before?" he asked seriously.

"No, but just fucking _do it_ already," she barked, dragging her nails down his back deep enough that he felt it through the thick velvet. Klaus didn't have to be told twice. He thrust his cock up into her, biting down hard on her neck at the same time. He dragged his nails down her arm, and the sweet, pleasurable pain set off a violent orgasm. She shattered all around him, howling out his name into the darkness. He drank deeply, pounding up into her as he found his own release. He filled her core with hot, sticky semen, his entire body shuddering under the intensity of their coupling.

When he finally pulled away, the sight of crimson blood dribbling down her neck was nearly enough to make him hard all over again. He leaned forward and licked his way up her throat, stopping at her lips to feed her her own life force. "I want yours," she muttered around his tongue. _She was ravishing._

Klaus quickly bit into his wrist, pressing it up against her mouth. "Here you go, sweetheart. Have at it." Eyes flashing gold, the werewitch wasted no time healing herself, enjoying every drop of it.

Once she'd had her fill, she pulled back gasping for air. He slowly pulled his cock out of her, smirking at the scratches up and down her nude body. His smirk reminded her that she was outdoors and stark naked with a hundred people just beyond the wall. Blushing furiously, she asked in a shy tone, "Have you seen my clothes?"

Caroline turned around to find her corset dress hanging from Klaus' index finger, an arrogant smirk plastered beneath his gruff stubble. "Looking for this?" She glared at his amused dimples, yanking it away. She quickly pulled up the red and black lace, expectantly turning around and holding up her disheveled curls. Taking the cue, he stepped forward and helped laced her up, chuckling when he pulled so tightly that he stole her breath. "Something wrong?" he teased.

"Yeah." She turned around, hands on his hips, lips still puffy from their kisses. "I just had sex with a hybrid who wants something from me."

"And here I thought I'd successfully distracted you." He looked at her innocently; her eyes narrowed. Rolling his eyes, he conceded, "I hate saying this, but I need your help."

Surprised by his candor, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. "And you thought sex would, what, butter me up?"

The hybrid shrugged. "The sex was unrelated."

"You're lucky I even did it with you," she scoffed. "Bad plan telling me you needed something first. Fortunately for you, I'm a little bit drunk."

Klaus chuckled at that. "No, you're not. I told you because it didn't seem right not to. Consent counts, you know," he added pointedly. "I've known you for years. I've wanted to tell you a hundred times, but the timing just never seemed right."

"And the middle of the dance floor was perfect?"

He shrugged again, moving closer to her. He dragged a finger down her collarbone, stopping when he got to the line of her slutty costume. "I couldn't wait anymore." Her eyes dilated again. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I always liked you, you know," he admitted honestly. "And the dumb blonde routine never fooled me."

"What routine?" she asked in an airy voice with wide eyes, making him laugh out loud. "Ok, fine. I wanted you to notice me."

"Well, it worked," he teased, wiping a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth and licking it off his thumb. "You were delicious."

"You weren't so bad yourself." The two shared a smile before she remembered not to get distracted. "But that doesn't answer my question. What do you want?"

Klaus groaned, wiping his palms down his face. "It's not for me. It's for my idiot little brother." Caroline quirked a brow at him, waiting for the rest of the explanation. "My brother has a bit of a fetish for witches."

"Must be a family trait."

"I prefer wolves," he teased, blatantly staring at a scratch on her left breast. "Anyway," he continued, shaking his head to regain control before he ravished her again, "he managed to get himself involved with someone like you. Not a werewitch, but a rare creature. Long story short, it didn't end well. A friend of hers cursed him to werewolf form. Since he isn't one, being my half-brother, it's been quite a miserable adjustment. I need your blood to break the curse." A long moment past before the tension grew too thick. He wasn't a man to beg, but he really needed to get his brother back to human form before he killed half of Louisiana. "So," he began awkwardly, "will you help?"

Caroline stood there under the moonlight for a long time, making him wait. "Hmm," she teased, biting back a smile. "What's in it for me?"

Klaus growled low in the back of his throat, pushing her back up against the wall. He kissed her neck, slowly working his way up as he caressed her breast through her dress. "Anything you want."

They left for New Orleans the next day... after a very, very long night.

* * *

A/N Please let me know what you think! Do we need the sequel? Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Your Brother Banged a Banshee?!

A/N This is the sequel to my drabble, "Dances with Werewitches." It was written for Klaroline Fall Bingo on tumblr. The prompt was, "Great, now the banshees are screaming." Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Your Brother Banged a Banshee?!**

If there was a way to kill an Original, Caroline Forbes was going to find it.

"A _banshee?"_ She glared at Klaus, nose turned up in indignation. "Your little brother was banging a _banshee?"_ The hybrid had the good sense to look bashful, although he couldn't help but smile at her with those infuriating dimples she'd spent most of the night licking. "Ugh!" She sat up angrily, pulling the silk sheets of his king-sized bed up to cover her breasts, not that he hadn't tasted every inch of them the night before.

"I told you it was complicated, love."

"Complicated?" she shrieked. "Banshees only show up when somebody is about to die! How is your brother even still breathing?"

"Well, it's simple really." Klaus shrugged as he wiped his hands down over his face to rub away the tiredness he felt all the way down to his bones. _Caroline was a workout._ "My family and I are the Original vampires. We can't die. This particular banshee came after us, but before long, she realized we were unkillable and settled for disturbing our sleep instead. Eventually, Kol began waiting up for her. The two of them got to talking-"

"Banshees can talk?"

Klaus rolled his topaz eyes. "Of course they can talk, sweetheart. They aren't always on the clock, you know." Caroline shot her gaze to him, wondering if he was kidding. "They have names, too. Hers is Davina. Anyway, one thing led to another and..."

"And your brother banged a banshee." The Original looked at her and shrugged sheepishly. "But banshees don't have magic," she pointed out shrewdly, narrowing her eyes at the slight tightening of his jaw. "So, what exactly cursed your brother?" She placed a finger over his lip. "And Klaus? Don't tell me it's complicated again."

He took the tip of her finger and gently kissed it, offering up a charming smile that didn't fool her. She pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest, hmphing. "Fine," he conceded, "he was cursed by a pooka."

" _What?_ " She stared at him incredulously. "Are those even real?"

"Oh, I assure you, they're quite real," he said seriously. "Damn tricksters. Vile, evil little creatures. They're a type of fairy – if you can believe it – but they're shapeshifters, and can appear as anything they want, even humans. They don't have the same amount of magic as you do, so I'm hoping it won't be difficult to reverse engineer the spell."

"Look, Klaus," she began, getting up from the bed, "last night was nice and everything, but I'm not looking to get involved with Irish fairies and moaning banshees, ok? Seriously. I'm just gonna go-"

Before she was halfway to her shredded dress, Klaus was wrapping her up in his strong arms. "Don't say that, love." He spun her around to face him, the sheet dropping uselessly to the floor between them. "Last night was more than 'nice.'" He nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of her neck, inhaling deeply of the remnants of their combined arousal. His lips brushed her ear when he sinfully whispered, "And the only one moaning was you."

The temptation was definitely there to melt into him, but Caroline pulled back and pointed her index finger at his bare chest. "Don't even try getting me back into bed. I have mascara down to my chin; I need a shower." Before he could stop her, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He chuckled to himself, easily opening it. "Klaus!" she shrieked from under the warm, wet spray of the triple shower head. "Get out!"

The hybrid held up his hands placatingly, his erection standing firmly at attention. "Now, now, sweetheart, you said not to try to get you into bed." He joined her under the jets, placing his hands on her hips and nudging her mound with the dripping tip of his head. "You said nothing of the shower."

Caroline's jaw dropped, mouth forming a little 'o.' _He had a point._ The blonde narrowed her eyes, doing her best to look at least a little put off. She failed as soon as his stubble hit her neck. She moaned when he placed a trail of kisses on her throat, burning his way up her jaw before claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. She met him with equal fervor, tongues dancing together in a fury of passion. Reaching down, she wrapped her tiny hand around his thick cock and began to stroke him up and down. A strangled cry emitted from the back of his throat, followed by a feral growl.

Klaus picked the eternal teenager up by her hips and pinned her against the wall with his weight as she continued to work him into a frenzy. His lips latched around a nipple, sucking hard as she ran her thumb over his slit. He moved her hand away, pinning her wrists over her head with one hand. He teased her entrance, brushing his head against her clit not nearly hard enough. She whined out his name, squirming to get closer to his wide shaft. His eyes flashed gold, a smirk curling his upper lip, before impaling her on his length.

The hybrid set a brutal, punishing pace, but she still whimpered out, "Harder, Klaus; fuck me harder." He was only too happy to oblige. He bit down hard on her lower lip, begging entrance to her mouth with his tongue as he picked up the pace, slamming into her just how she wanted. Her heels dug into his lower back, spurring him on as her first orgasm overcame her. She came hard, screaming his name into his enormous bathroom. He released her hands as her head collapsed on his shoulder.

Caroline clung to the Original as he held her still by the waist, drilling up into her. His hand snaked between their writhing bodies to circle her clit. She could feel that familiar tightening in her lower belly; her back arched against the marble tile. She wriggled against his hand, trying to gain just a little more friction. His mouth blazed a trail down to her breasts, his fangs barely piercing the skin around her tight, hard nipples. The pleasurable pain split her in two. She dug her claws into his back, painting bright red steaks down his pale skin as she cried out his name. He pounded his cock up into her a few more times before filling her with his seed. He collapsed against her chest, lungs aching for air. He wrapped her up in his strong arms and cradled her against his chest until the water ran cold.

* * *

"How many mansions do you _have?"_ Caroline looked around Klaus' New Orleans plantation-style home in awestruck disbelief.

The hybrid shrugged casually. "I'd have to count." The werewitch looked at him incredulously. "I'm a thousand years old, love. These things have a way of accumulating." She simply shook her head, speechless as she followed him up the winding staircase to his massive bedroom.

Setting down her suitcase, she flopped down on his huge bed, relishing in the luxury. "Tell me about this spell."

"It's fairly straightforward." Klaus sat down next to her on the bed, laying down as his feet dangled just above the plush carpet. He tugged her to him, settling her head on his firm chest as he trailed his fingers up and down her spine. She sighed happily. "You'll summon the five elements." He cast his gaze to her pretty face; she looked up at him adoringly. A playful smirk tugged at his upper lip. "Do you remember what they are?"

"Very funny," she replied dryly, lightly slapping his chest.

He grabbed her hand at lightning speed, startling her. He flipped it over and gently kissed each of her knuckles. "Just checking." He flashed her his charming dimples. "You were so adorable when you played dumb." She narrowed her eyes; he smiled. "It was quite flattering, watching you make a fool of yourself just to talk to me."

"I didn't think I was _that_ obvious," Caroline grumbled more to herself than to him.

Klaus chuckled, making shapes on the back on her neck. "You asked if wiccans and pagans were the same thing."

"It was a valid question!"

"It was ridiculous." She glared up at him before giggling at a younger version of herself, his laughter mingling in with hers. "Anyway, you'll summon the five elements, chant and cover each point with your blood. That's it. Surely a witch of your caliber should have no problem."

Caroline nibbled her lower lip and looked up at him warily. "How much blood?" she asked in a small voice.

"Just a few drops for each point on the pentagram." He kissed her forehead reassuringly. "I would never put you in danger, sweetheart." He felt her relax against his chest, enjoying the comfort he offered. "There's a small guest house about a mile from here. But I'll warn you, stay silent once we get there or you'll attract the banshee. Trust me; your ears will thank me."

The werewitch chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought about it. "So, when does all this go down?"

"The full moon is tonight. You can do the spell when it's at it's apex." He looked outside at the setting sun; it had been a long day of driving. "We have about three hours, give or take."

"Hmmm," she mused thoughtfully. She looked up at him with a sly smirk. "How ever will we pass the time until then?" Her musical laughter filled the air as he rolled on top of her, growling as he attacked her mouth.

* * *

"This place is a dump." Caroline turned up her nose as she took in the sight of a rickety old shack as they approached the rusty green door handle. He held a finger to his lips, trying not to laugh at her. "I need to disinfect my eyes," she added in a hushed whisper.

"Well, you can't expect me to ruin my antique carpets by doing it in my mansion."

The werewitch eyed him up and down with a judgmental expression, one hand on her hip. "You're kind of a snob."

"That's fair." He reached down and opened the door to the decrepit building where they would restore his mischievous little brother to human form. "But I'm still not ruining my rugs."

The blonde rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Fine. Whatever. But don't even think about touching me until after I've showered and burned these clothes."

Klaus smirked at her, his gaze smoldering as he approached. "You needn't go to such dramatics if you wish for me to see you naked, sweetheart."

Caroline simply rolled her eyes, doing her best to ignore the heat spreading in her lower belly. She held out her hand expectantly. "Salt."

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?" His tone was a husky whisper; it gave her chills.

Pushing her arousal aside, she smiled at him sweetly as he handed over the crystal container. "You love it." Before he could respond, a howl split the air. "Is that your brother?" she called over the noise.

Klaus' eyes darkened as he flashed outside. He grabbed a giant wolf with mahogany fur by the throat, easily pulling it inside and pinning it to the wall by the throat. "Have you lost your mind?" he scolded. "Are you _trying_ to attract Davina?" His tone was a low growl. "Have you forgotten that not _all_ of us are Originals?" The wolf looked at him apologetically, whimpered as it's ears went down. With a huff, he dropped the wolf to the ground where he landed with a dull thud. "Kol, this is Caroline, the werewitch I told you about. Caroline, my least favorite brother." The wolf snarled lightly, nipping at the hybrid's heels.

Caroline handed back the salt, having finished her pentagram. She boldly strode over to the beast and smacked him on the nose with a stick of sage before lighting it with a wave of her hand. "Bad dog. No biting." Klaus barked out a laugh, quickly stifling himself to a deep chuckle. "Sit." The wolf sat back on his haunches, eyes wide as if in shock at her bravery. "Stay," she commanded. He looked up at his brother, wiggling his hairy brows; the hybrid rolled his eyes. "Candles," she snipped bossily, holding out her hand. "Not you," she said with an index finger pointed in Kol's direction when he stood up and picked up the bag with his fangs. He immediately sat back, ears down. This time, Klaus couldn't contain his laughter as he handed over the waxy pillars.

"Shhhh!" Caroline scolded, holding a finger over her lip. He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, and she had to bite back a laugh; he and his brother had a lot in common. Closing her eyes, she used her enhanced hearing to focus on the sounds of the forest surrounding them. She breathed a sigh of relief when nothing came to her. "That was close," she whispered, setting up crystals beside each of the five candles. "Keep it down, would you? The moon is nearly at it's apex."

"Sorry, love." He approached her, placing his hands on her hips. "You're just so fearless. It's enthralling."

"It takes more than a knock-off werewolf to scare me." Kol growled lowly, earning him a glare that immediately silenced him. "I just don't want to burst my eardrums." She looked out the broken window, inhaling a deep breath. It was clear she was masking real fear at the prospect of screaming bringers of death. "Let's get this over with."

Klaus reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small silver ceremonial dagger. He offered it to her and she gulped, eyeing it warily. He smiled softly and took her hand, holding the blade to her palm. "Here, let me do it, love."

"Thanks," she whispered, wincing when he pierced her tender flesh with the sharp point. " _Quae praecipio invocabo: revertatur vir iste lupus,"_ she chanted as blood dripped on top of the first set of crystals.

Klaus shot his brother a warning glare when a low rumble emitted from the back of his throat. "Control yourself brother," he warned as they moved on to the second set to repeat the process. He turned to Caroline, tone apologetic. "Sorry. It seems the bloodlust hasn't exactly let up despite his changed form. It's all I can do to keep him for tearing through half of Lousiana." The werewitch nodded, but the hybrid could see her bravado falter. He moved slightly closer to her, putting himself between her and the wolf.

Again, she chanted, " _Quae praecipio invocabo: revertatur vir iste lupus."_ By the time they got to the fourth crystal, Kol was snapping his jaws. She leaned into Klaus, sucking in a deep breath; he could see the fear in her eyes. " _Quae praecipio invocabo: revertatur vir iste lupus,"_ she repeated for the fifth time right as the moon reached it's peak.

Suddenly, Kol lunged forward, an unearthly howl piercing the ear. "Brother, _NO!"_ Klaus shouted, kicking the wolf in the snout. Caroline looked to him with wide eyes, forgetting her bravery as green flames burst from all five of the candles. Kol jumped forward again, aiming straight for his savior. Before he reached her, he recoiled as if he'd been burned when a scream erupted from just beyond the shattered window. It was clear that Davina had brought a friend. The ghostly figures began to swirl around the building, screeching. The blonde covered her ears as Kol howled at the unearthly figures. She began to shake uncontrollably as fear engulfed her. _Banshees only appeared when someone was about to die... and she was the only one alive._

Klaus groaned, pulling Caroline closely to his chest as she cowered against his firm muscles. He stared at the creatures with hatred, muttering curses under his breath as his eyes flashed gold. "Great, now the banshees are screaming."

* * *

A/N There will be one last installment to this mini-series. Please take the time to let me know what you think! Your reviews really make my day, and keep me motivated! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Life and Death of Caroline Forbes

A/N Welcome to the third installment of this mini-series! Thank you so much to everyone who read and left reviews. They mean the world to me, and keep me motivated. This was, once again, written for Klaroline Fall Bingo. This time, the prompt was, "The Reaping." Please take a minute to review if you like what you read! Also, the KC Awards are coming up. Please consider nominating me on tumblr if you like my work!

* * *

**The** **Life and Death of Caroline Forbes**

"Get off of me, you little shit!" Caroline's growl was even fiercer than the werewolf currently pinning her to the ground. "I will not die a human chew toy!"

Leave it to Kol to screw up what should have been a perfectly executed plan. Klaus' eyes flashed hybrid gold as he approached his little brother. He pulled back his boot and kicked the wolf squarely in the rib cage, sending him sprawling. The faux-wolf landed in a heap across the room, whimpering in pain. The older Original felt nothing but contempt as he helped Caroline to her feet, dusting her off. She immediately clapped her hands over her ears to guard against the inhuman wailing coming from outside.

The noise was unnaturally high-pitched and louder than a freight train. It made nails on a chalkboard sound like Chopin, and every inch of her skin was set on fire. Every nerve, every sinew, every muscle ached for the noise to end… or for her to. "Make it stop!" Her voice was a plea as pain seared her from inside her ear canals, shooting daggers through her brain.

"I don't know how!" Klaus screamed into the din. "You have to finish the spell!"

Caroline felt her eyes narrow in the dim light of the little shack. She had to grind her teeth together to choke out a response. "I _did_ finish it!"

"Well, something went wrong!" She opened her mouth to tell him what he could do with his complaints when the wails were joined by banging. _Something was trying to get inside._ "Get behind me," he growled into her ear, shielding her with his lean muscles. "Can you cast a boundary spell?"

Caroline nodded, waving her hands. "Yeah, I can do that." She began to chant, and not a moment too soon. A split second later, the door flung wide and in floated the most horrific creature Caroline had ever seen. _The banshee._ She was an omen of death, and she looked the part. Long, wispy gray hair cascaded down from the top of her head in uneven clumps, given her a disheveled appearance. There were sockets where her eyes should be, but they were empty. Her mouth – that was the worst. It was three times the size it should be, lips contorted in an oblong as the noise echoed from the depths of her soul… if she had one. Klaus wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed to kill that thing before it came for his girl. _His girl._

The hybrid's eyes began to glow as the banshee screamed, the sound blending in with Caroline's howls as agony seared her from the inside out. Klaus bit back the pain, knowing it couldn't kill him. A sound came from the corner as Kol began to stir. "Brother – help me." The wolf got to it's feet, wobbling a bit as it favored it's left side; several ribs had been broken by Klaus' kick. The creature didn't seem as bothered by the sound as Klaus, and far less so than Caroline. If anything, she could have sworn that he perked up his ears and seemed to be listening to something coming from beyond the boundary. He rushed forward and charged for the barrier, his claws tearing at the withering wood of the shack. "He's gone mad!" Klaus turned to the blonde in a panic. "Sweetheart, you have to _do_ something! Try the spell again!"

The werewitch looked between him and the banshee in terror. There were talons longer than her hands where nails should be, and her limbs were thin as sticks, but she didn't doubt they could crush her. _How could anyone be in love with that?_ It didn't make sense, yet when the wolf looked back at her with terror in his eyes, there was something familiar about that protective gleam. _His eyes were the same as Klaus'._ Kol threw his head back and howled into the night, the piercing sound enough to startle even the banshee. In the momentary silence, he shook his head in the direction of the window above where he'd tried breaking through the barrier. He jumped up on his hind legs and again began to claw. The howling began just as a shape began to appear. Understanding dawning, she nodded and hurried for the center of the pentagram. The hybrid looked between the two, trying to join in on their communication, and failing.

Klaus panicked when she picked up the ceremonial blade. He flashed to her side, but Kol grabbed him by the ankle and started to drag him away. "What are you _doing_?"

"The spell didn't work because the pooka didn't do this!" Caroline screamed, wincing as she sliced into her palm. "This is witch business!" She began to chant again, holding a candle below her dripping blood. Kol suddenly lunged for the window just as the second banshee finally showed herself. She was much smaller and silent as the wind. She was just as contorted and disfigured as the larger one at the doorway, but her eyes were a piercing blue that knew too much of the world and it's sorrows. She locked eyes with Caroline and nodded, the blonde returning the gesture as her chanting turned to shouts. Kol stood on his hind legs and held a palm up to the smoky glass; the second banshee did the same.

The howling grew louder as the house began to shake. An unearthly scream split the ear, sending Caroline flying back against the wall of the shack. She dropped the candle, but it had been enough. The wolf's legs began to snap, his arms bending and breaking as his body morphed back into an Original vampire. He curled up on the ground, looking over at the werewitch pathetically. "The boundary spell, darling. You have to lift the barrier!"

"No!" Klaus growled, stomach turned as the volume intensified.

"Nik, there isn't time to argue! Do as I say!"

"He's right!" Caroline screamed, hands again covering her ears as blood dribbled down her chin; she'd bitten through her cheek in an attempt to keep from crying out. "Give me the candle!"

Klaus vehemently shook his head. "That thing will kill you!" As if to prove his point, the blonde was suddenly thrown back against the wall by some unseen force, her head splitting on the decrepit wood. "CAROLINE!" His bellow was enough to startle even the screaming banshee. He raced to the werewitch, but he knew a corpse when he saw one. Rage bubbled up inside of him louder than the wails of the creature. With her death, the barrier fell. He felt his fangs extend as he hovered in between man and beast. He snarled and lunged for the banshee, but it was no use. She lifted her arms and flew up into the air, her translucent rags floating behind her until she was out of sight. A roar erupted from the back of his throat as he snapped his jaws in the air, spit flying everywhere. He barely even noticed when the smaller banshee, the one with the haunting eyes, came floating through the doorway.

Distraught, the hybrid's agony brought him to his knees. Loud, angry sobs burst forth from his chest as tears flowed down his cheeks. He slowly snapped his bones back into place as he returned to his human form. "Nik," Kol began, trying to get his attention. The banshee found her way to the dead girl and hovered over her. "Nik," he tried again, shaking him a bit.

When Klaus looked up, Caroline's body was flat on her back as the banshee hovered over her, their lips pressed together as they glowed bright blue in an ethereal kiss that left the men speechless. It was a ghastly sight, but somehow erotic at the same time. They med stood transfixed, unable to look away from the haunting image before them. Skeletal talons began to shrink as they made their way up to messy blonde locks and disappeared there. Silver wisps of hair began to thicken and turn to black as skin morphed from sickly green to porcelain. Jagged, cracked, graying lips turned strawberry as the blue light danced between the banshee and the dead girl. Withered, torn flesh knit itself back together and pinkened. Tattered rags became a beautiful white gown as the transformation was complete. When the banshee pulled herself from the deathly kiss, she was one of the most beautiful girls either man had ever seen.

The banshee got to her bare feet and ran forward, arms outstretched. "Kol!"

"Davina!" The two embraced, kissing passionately as he pulled her close. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, their lips almost touching as they basked in each other's glow. _It had been so long._

Unaffected by their obviously private moment, Klaus pushed them apart and snarled at Davina. "What did you do to her?" His tone was demanding and left no room for argument.

The beautiful woman looked at him, wide, wise eyes full of compassion… and regret. "She's gone. I'm sorry."

Klaus' eyes burned gold as his rage threatened to swallow him whole. "Then you'll go with her!" He lunged forward and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her up against the wall.

Before he could squeeze, Kol sent him flying through the window, shards flying everywhere. "She didn't do this, Nik!" His voice was a bellow, eyes fierce as black veins spider webbed down beneath them. "You'll not harm her." Unwilling to take a chance on facing his older brother's temper, the Original scooped up his strange girlfriend and flashed off into the night.

Klaus snarled as he got to his feet, but it was too late; they were gone. He screamed, howled, into the night as his chest was torn in two. He longed to simply transition back to his natural state and tear apart everyone in his path, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Caroline's body. He fell to his knees beside her in the middle of the pentagram and cradled her to his chest as tears streamed down his face. She'd never been his, not really, and now she never would be. He was so stupid for waiting so long to share his feelings. If he'd known that the few years they'd known each other in passing was all the time they'd have, he would have done things differently.

He wouldn't have let her die.

But Klaus had waited, and now she was dead. A few amazing nights was all they would ever have. A few nights of true happiness in a thousand years. _And it was gone._ A river ran down his face, droplets splashing on her cheeks as he let go of all the feelings he'd held back for the young woman in his arms. All the pain, all the love, all the grief came pouring out. Of the many regrets in his long life, losing her was the greatest. He cried for the time they had, and for all they never would. He cried for all they could have been, and all they'd never be. He cried for his loss, and he cried for hers. She'd been only 21-years-old when she'd died. It wasn't fair.

Life wasn't fair.

The way he could have sworn her heart began to beat wasn't fair. He was so miserable that he'd started hallucinating. He closed his swollen eyes and gave into it, listening to that nonexistent thrum as she lay cradled against his chest. The next thing he knew he wasn't really feeling was her chest as it lightly rose and fell. "What happened?" The hybrid felt every nerve standing on end; he was obviously hearing voices now, too. Perhaps Klaus Mikaelson had finally gone mad.

"Klaus?" At the persistent sound of Caroline's sweet voice, the grieving man finally opened his eyes. They widened in shock at the sight of her crystal blue eyes staring intently at him in the dim light of the shack where she'd taken her final breath.

No, not final. It was her last _living_ breath. Suddenly, it all came rushing back. The feel of her breasts under his palm, her lips upon his mouth, her warmth wrapped around every inch of him. And the taste of her blood. _Blood. She'd fed on him before she died._ His voice was a harsh whisper as realization dawned. "You're in transition."

"What?" she squeaked, kneading her tiny fists in his tear-soaked Henley. "I died?" Her voice sounded so small that his heart broke all over again. _He didn't want this for her._ Her heart was heavy in her chest as she tried to remember. Looking up at him, she whispered, "How?"

Klaus blinked his bloodshot eyes a few times, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He tenderly touched the back of her bloody hair and gingerly pet her freshly healed scalp. "You hit your head."

Caroline's hand shot to the back of her skull and she immediately felt the sticky liquid as it matted her golden curls. She was silent for long moments as she processed that she was dead. Ish. After a long while, she looked up at him with sad eyes. "The ritual. I remember." Klaus simply nodded his head, unsure what to say. He knew she'd need blood soon to complete the transition, but he was afraid to even move her in case the entire thing wasn't real and she was still dead. Part of him was relieved that she was given another chance, but he knew that price she'd pay as a witch. "I can't feel the earth anymore."

"I know." He took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles, unable to meet her eye. "You can be a witch or a vampire, never both." Her heart began to beat erratically in her chest, her breath quickening as her eyes burned. "But you're still a wolf," he added quickly, hoping it would bring her some small comfort. "You're a hybrid, just like me."

"I was a hybrid before," she cried, sobbing into his chest. "It's _gone_ Klaus. _My magic is gone._ I can't feel anything anymore!"

"Shhhh, it's ok, love. I'm going to take care of this." He didn't know how, but somehow, he would keep that promise.

Hours past before Caroline was finally ready to complete her transition. She walked slowly beside Klaus, their fingers intertwined, all the way back to the house. Her expression was stoic when she saw a man she recognized as Kol sitting on the porch of the Mikaelson plantation home with a beautiful girl dressed all in white. She had piercing blue eyes, hair black as night, and skin white as the cotton wild in a nearby field. The blonde stopped in her tracks, taking a tighter hold of the hybrid's hand. "Do I… know you?"

The ethereal beauty looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm Davina."

"You're the banshee," Caroline said mechanically, mind still in shock and her body grieved it's lost connection to nature. "You killed me."

Klaus snarled, but Davina didn't even bother to look at him as she held the other woman's gaze. "No, I didn't. I only reaped you."

"Explain yourself, banshee," the Original hybrid roared, restrained from killing her only by the soft hand squeezing his palm for support.

"I'm not a banshee," Davina explained calmly, bare feet covered in dirt as the bottom of her ancient gown scraped the ground beneath the steps. "I'm a witch. I was sacrificed by my own people over a century ago. They believed that by killing me, the Goddess would grant them a good harvest. I was trapped on the Other Side when a creature came to me and offered me a deal."

"The pooka," Caroline guessed, finally walking up the steps, careful to avoid them, and taking a seat on the swinging bench. Klaus immediately sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. She told me about another ritual called the reaping. I'd survived the harvest ritual, so another one didn't sound as bad as being alone forever. She said I could come back as a banshee, and all I'd have to do was feed on the souls of the recently departed and I would be human again. But it wasn't just a deal; it was a curse. " A beat past as anger began to fill her. "She didn't mention that each soul only brought temporary life." Her fist curled and she had to force herself to relax. _It was so unfair._ "I've been stuck like this for seventy years. I can only be me for a few days after I feed at most. After that, it's monster city until the next freshly dead person comes along."

"And that's how she found us," Kol interjected. "She wasn't after us at all. Can't even kill, this one." He nodded his head at his unlikely girlfriend. "She kept hanging around hoping to get a taste of our leftovers."

"You have to feed off the souls of the freshly deceased, but you can't kill?" Caroline asked skeptically.

Davina nodded, frowning. "It's part of the curse. The reaping can only occur if I played no hand in the death. Otherwise, it's tainted. Just the pooka's idea of a sick joke, I guess. Evil little troll. That's who killed you tonight. Pookas are shapeshifters. She was trying to take Kol away from me by making it look like I did this terrible thing, but I caught up with her."

Klaus was still livid, but he kept it together for Caroline's sake. Her sympathetic expression softened the darkest parts of him that wanted to rip apart the little girl and exact revenge for all that was taken. Even in death, Caroline was better than him. "So, the pooka cursed Kol to keep you apart?" she asked softly, heart wrenching for the star-crossed lovers.

Davina worried her lower lip as Kol looked between her and his brother. "The pooka isn't the one who cursed me." He looked sadly over at the ethereal beauty, eyes softening. "It was Davina." Klaus snarled, rounding on her with fangs at the ready when the younger Original flashed between them. "Wait, brother, stop!" He held up his hands placatingly. "Just give me a chance to explain."

Caroline shakily got to her feet and placed a hand on his forearm. "Klaus, please. I think I have a right to hear this." Glaring at all three of them, he allowed her to lead him back to the swing. He pulled her protectively closer, a possessive gleam in his eye. "Please go on," she implored softly, looking sympathetically at the other dead girl. Dying sucked.

Davina looked down at her filthy feet, the bottom of her once beautiful white gown grayed with dirt. "I was tired of being alone," she whispered, guilt filling her. She let go of Kol's hand and fiddled with her thumbs atop her knees. "Nobody can understand the screaming, but it's really just me trying to talk. But animals can understand, and they can talk back."

Kol offered up an easy smile and bumped her hip with his. "Howl back."

Caroline tilted her head contemplatively, doing her best to ignore the growing burning in her throat. _She was running out of time to feed._ "So, you turned Kol into a wolf so you could… talk to him?"

A tear rolled down Davina's face; she sniffled. "I just wanted us to be together." She looked over at her boyfriend with wet eyes. "I didn't know I wouldn't be able to undo it; I swear. My magic isn't as strong as when I was fully alive because I'm only a witch temporarily."

Caroline's eyes began to leak down the front of Klaus' shirt. She choked back a sob as she remembered all she'd lost. "I don't have _any_ magic."

Klaus tightened his grip on her, rubbing her back in soothing circles as she buried her face in his firm muscles. An idea occurred to him. This was strange magic, and if there was even a chance he could help, he needed to know. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to ask. "Davina, can you give _back_ what you took from Caroline?"

Caroline's head shot up as she sucked in a deep breath, afraid to release it until she had an answer. Davina looked at the dead blonde sadly. "I wasn't the one to take her life; I can't give back what I don't have." The younger girl's chest tightened; she choked back a sob, her hand covering her mouth as she fought back a wail. _Her magic was really gone._ Klaus kissed the top of her head, doing his best to calm both her and his inner beast that wanted to tear apart the undead girl limb from limb.

Kol scooted closer, finally taking Davina's tiny palm in his larger one. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and bit back a gulp. _There was only one way to fix this._ "Surely, there must be something you can do, darling."

The cursed creature looked at the crying witch and felt her heart constrict. _She knew that pain._ She turned to Kol, bracing herself. "There is, but you won't like it."

Klaus' voice was a menacing growl as he held Caroline in his arms while she fell apart. "I don't give a damn what my brother doesn't like. If there's something you can do, then bloody well get on with it!"

"Watch yourself, brother," Kol snarled, flashing his vampire eyes.

"Remember who is the hybrid here," Klaus growled, the low rumble in his chest vibrating through the sniffling blonde. "I could tear you both limb from undead limb. I don't care what it is; just FIX IT!"

"Try it and I swear I will find a dagger that works on you!" Kol shouted angrily, getting to his feet and clenching his fists.

"Shut up!" Caroline sat up and pulled away from Klaus, crossing her arms over her chest. Both men were stunned into silence. Her emotions were all heightened and she suddenly felt a burst of anger shoot through her. "Would you both just quit with the macho crap and let the girl talk?" Turning to Davina, she lowered her voice. "What can you do?" The girl with the raven hair and piercing blue eyes sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked so young. Caroline speculated that she probably wasn't more than sixteen when she died. _When she was murdered by her own people._ "Please, Davina. Don't make me live like this." A tear rolled down her cheek. She'd never felt so disconnected in her life, and the emotions were overwhelming wildfire threatening to swallow her whole.

Davina looked up at her and felt that pain. She remembered vividly when she'd woken up alone on the Other Side with no magic. She didn't want to say goodbye again, but she couldn't condemn another innocent girl to her fate. She braced herself, knowing everyone would go along with the plan. "If you transition on my blood, I can let you absorb my magic. You won't be alive, but you'll be a witch again. A tribrid."

"Do it," Klaus said quickly, not even thinking about what it would mean for Davina.

"Wait," Kol interjected, sitting back down next to his girl. He tilted her chin to face him; another tear rolled down her cheek. "What will happen to you if you have no magic?"

Davina closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath. "I'll be stuck as a banshee," she whispered so softly that the other couple almost missed it. She opened her eyes. "We won't be able to talk anymore."

"Forget it," Kol spat.

"Small price to pay," the hybrid scoffed.

"Klaus, shut up." Caroline held up a palm to silence him as a million thoughts raced around her mind. She looked to Davina, moved that the young girl would even offer to suffer such a horrible fate. She wasn't sure she would do the same. "There must be some way to break the pooka's curse. Surely as a tribrid, there must be something I could do. Do you have any ideas?"

Davina shrugged. "There's probably something in one of my family's lost grimoires. My family was Irish; most of them died out during the potato famine, but some are still there. I've looked through all the ones my ancestors have here, but there's nothing. I've never been able to stay human long enough to go to Ireland." She sighed again. "And even if you did find a way, I'd still be dead. If I'm not a banshee, then I'd go back to the other side."

"Then make me a wolf again," Kol blurted out.

"What?!" Davina turned to him incredulously. "Kol, no. You wouldn't be able to control your blood lust. You aren't really a werewolf; you're a vampire."

"I wasn't always with you," he pointed out. "I can control it with you by my side; I'm sure of it." He looked at her so earnestly that it gave her real hope. _Maybe it would be okay._ "And if I can't, Caroline can always bring me back." He turned to the blonde. "You and Nik can get the books, yes?"

The blonde's jaw dropped as she looked at their hopeful faces. Her brain was feeling fuzzy; it was hard to think clearly. She turned to Klaus, but he was clearly looking to her to see what to do. She looked back at Davina and felt her heart clench. She was so young and had been so innocent. It wasn't a fair situation, but what could she do? With a sigh, she nodded her head and took Klaus' hand. "I've always wanted to travel. Why not start with Ireland?" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. _They had a plan._

A sharp pain hit Caroline in the throat, reminding her of her in-between status. She coughed a few times; Klaus looked at her with concern. "You need to complete the transition," he said seriously.

"What, now? We can't even have one night?" Kol complained. Klaus shot him a glare, narrowing his eyes. Was it too much to ask to be with his girlfriend in their human forms for one night? Seeing the graying complexion of the young blonde gave him his answer. With a sigh, he conceded, "No, I suppose not." He turned to Davina and squeezed her hand. "If we're going to do this, best get on with it." He stood and offered her his hand. When she took it, he tugged her to her feet and pulled her to his waiting lips. They kissed passionately for long minutes, knowing it would be the last time for a long time. Caroline placed a hand on Klaus' arm when he moved to get up, shaking her head at him slightly to give them time. "Goodbye for now, darling." Kol pecked her on the lips one last time. "See you soon."

Davina nodded her head, wiping away a stray tear. "I love you," she whispered, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you more, Davina Clair."

Those were the last words he spoke before his scream pierced the air as the first of his bones began to break. Caroline had to look away. _She knew that pain._ She'd only transitioned a few times, exempt from the worst of the curse. She could turn at will, but only on the full moon, and she generally chose not to. Who would? Definitely not the half-man, half-beast writhing on the floor of the New Orleans' plantation porch. Fortunately, Davina was quick with her incantation, and the spell was over as soon as it had begun. She was left weeping as a beautiful wolf nuzzled her knees.

The cursed creature leaned down and embraced the wolf, her tears drying as he gently lapped at them with his big, floppy tongue. When he began to sniff lower, she smacked him on the nose. "Later," she chided. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other in horror, unwilling to ask any more. She stood up and straightened her clothes, the wolf moving in between her legs as she took the few steps to the bench. She straightened her shoulders, wiping her eyes one last time. "Ok. I'm ready."

Caroline looked to Klaus in a panic. "I have to kill her," she said stoically, not having really considered that part.

"You have to feed until she transfers her magic, at which point she will turn back into a banshee." It was meant to comfort her, but the expression on her face told him he'd just made it worse. She burst into tears, emotions on overload. Klaus awkwardly patted her back, unsure what to do. He had no qualms about the spell, but he'd been dealing with spiteful creatures for a thousand years. This was uncharted territory for the young blonde. He looked to the other girl for help.

Davina offered Caroline her hand. "It's ok. I know what I'm getting myself into, and I know that you won't stop until you bring me back." She helped the future tribrid to her feet and gave her a hug that was easily returned. Pulling back, she gently pet her wolf behind the ears, making him purr happily. "And besides, I won't be alone anymore."

"No, you won't," Caroline promised fiercely, eyes flashing. Her eyes fixated on Davina's carotid, the vein pulsing hot and fast in her neck. Davina turned around and moved her hair out of the way, one hand on the wolf's head. "Do I just… bite?"

Klaus stepped behind his girlfriend, placing his hands gently on her waist. "Do it gently," he instructed. "You don't want to tear her head off. My brother would be a bit cross with you, and he holds a grudge." The wolf snarled protectively in confirmation. Caroline looked at the hybrid, worrying her lower lip. "Don't worry, love. I'm right here. You're not alone, either."

Caroline nodded her head, inhaling a shaky breath. She felt her fangs drop down from her gums and suddenly the blood rushed in her ears. She itched to taste the willing girl before her. She wrapped one arm around Davina's chest and the other around her waist, pulling her close. She leaned down and tentatively licked the soft flesh of her neck and felt a rush go through her. When she tasted blood, it was a rush unlike anything she'd ever known. Davina's skin began to glow bright blue as the magic flowed between them. Klaus leaned in to watch and suddenly felt his skin grow hot at the erotic sight of Caroline seductively suckling at the cursed girl's neck. The blonde moaned as power filled her; Klaus pulled her tighter against his chest. He did his best to ignore the gradual greening of Davina's body as she transformed back into a banshee. Black hair faded to white as her skin took on a sickly hue and her lips stretched.

Caroline gasped as she pulled away from the ghastly creature. Davina released an ear-splitting screech that might have been an apology, but it was hard to tell when Kol's howl joined in the mix. With a final nod, the odd couple floated and ran for the woods, otherworldly noises following after them.

Klaus stepped in front of her, running his palms up and down her arms and taking in the sight of her vampire face. She slowly let her features recede, but her eyes kept their feral gleam. "How was that for you?" he whispered in a husky accent. "Did you enjoy it?"

Caroline smirked, dragging her hands all over his body as she moved behind him. She licked her way up his neck until she got to his ear. "Ask me when we get upstairs."

Klaus turned to her, but she was already gone. He flashed up the stairs and found her laying on the bed with her limbs spread out and waiting. "Took you long enough," she teased as she tugged off her shirt, blood dripping down her chin. _She'd never looked more beautiful._ He was on top of her in an instant, kissing her with everything he had. She pulled herself up between his legs and ripped his Henley right in half. She awkwardly fumbled with his buckle in her haste to free his cock. "Lay down." She didn't wait for him, instead flashing him to his back and climbing on top of him. "I need to taste you."

The hybrid didn't know what to say at her sudden dominance, so he just eagerly nodded his head, desperate to feel her mouth on him. She smirked again, kissing her way down his body as she stroked his shaft up and down. She teasingly licked at the tip, moaning at the taste of his salty precum. He groaned loudly when she closed her mouth around his head, swirling her tongue around and around. His hand wound in her curls, encouraging her to take more of him. She happily obliged, taking his cock to the back of her velvety throat. He set the pace as she eagerly bobbed up and down.

"Fuck, sweetheart." He threw his head back as he lost himself in the feeling of her sucking hard and fast. Her moans were almost as loud as his until she just couldn't take it anymore. Her body felt like it was on fire; she needed him inside her. Ripping off her jeans in one move, she mounted him. She gripped his shaft tightly in one hand, leaning down to tangle her fingers in his sandy blond locks. She teased her entrance with his head, gyrating her hips maddeningly slowly. She bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood when she finally sunk down on top of him, taking as much of him as she could.

Klaus immediately bucked up into her, holding her firmly by the waist. "God, Klaus, fuck me. I need to come." He flashed them over, throwing her legs over one shoulder as he bent her in half to hit her as deeply as possible. She screamed when his thumb parted her lips to rub her clit up and down. Her orgasm hit her hand, stars swimming in her vision as she cried out his name over and over. Sex with him as a human was fantastic, but this was otherworldly. He didn't have to hold back, fucking her at vamp speed until she felt that familiar tingle in her lower belly.

Caroline flipped them over, riding him hard as he bit her nipples. Her sank his fangs into her breast and it was her undoing. She gushed all over his cock, triggering his own release. She bobbed up and down, squeezing him tightly with her fleshy walls as he shot burst after burst of sticky release deep inside of her. Finally, she collapsed on top of his chest, breasts heaving. His heart beat furiously in his chest, sweat dripping down his temple.

"Fuck, that was the best sex I've ever had." He kissed the top of her blonde head when all she could do was nod her head.

"Well, get used to it," she taunted, eyes flashing when she looked up at him, "because I'm not done." Klaus smirked down at her. In a thousand years, he'd never met a woman who could not only keep up with him, but beat him at his own game. She was more than a hybrid – she was the first and only tribrid. He hadn't just met his match.

He'd found his mate.

* * *

A/N Whew! What a wild ride! Hadn't planned on the angst, but it seemed to fit. I hope the rest made up for it! I had planned on this being the final installment, but when have I ever been able to limit my muse? She's a fickle beast. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
